


Feeling Pluggy

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wears a butt plug to work for Sherlock. Whoohoo porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Pluggy

Soft light filtered in through the cracks of the blinds of 221B Baker St., lighting up John’s eyes. John hummed contentedly, eyes closed, as he took a tactile assessment of his surroundings- he was on his bed, sheets soft, Sherlock spooned behind him. His arms were laid under John’s neck and over his waist, his left leg stretched over John’s. John lay still a moment, relishing the tranquility, before turning around to face Sherlock. 

His movements had woken up Sherlock, who now stared at him with his gorgeous, piercing blue eyes. His sleep-addled brain cleared its morning fogginess, and he smiled softly at the man in his arms. John whispered, “Morning, love,” and kissed him.

The kiss was soft, lips barely moving over each other. Sherlock’s arms moved to embrace John in a full hug. John felt the tip of Sherlock’s tongue against his lips, and opened his mouth. Sherlock knew how to kiss John, teasing in all of the right places. He applied pressure to his hard palate before drawing back to bite his lip, making John hum happily. John began to roam his hands over Sherlock’s chest and lower back, eliciting small sounds of pleasure from the younger man. A hand crept to his sex to find it hardening. “What do you say about a quick shag before we go to work?” he said into Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock gave a low “Mmmmmm,” before pulling away, leaving John bewildered. Sherlock sat up and began fishing through the nightstand, though what he was looking for, John wasn’t sure. The lube was where they’d left it the night before, right beside the bed, and they hadn’t used rubbers since John had made them both get tested a few months back.

Finally, Sherlock pulled out some hard black object. _A butt plug_ , John realized. “Now when did you get that?” he asked. Sherlock certainly hadn’t mentioned it, and they hadn’t yet used it.

“It shipped in a few days ago, but I forgot about it until just now. John, let’s use it, let’s do something…” he lowered himself to whisper directly into John’s ear, “…dirty.”

John gasped as Sherlock’s low grumble sent shivers through him. “Dirty,” he said, “like what?” Sherlock had begun to lube up his fingers, and John flushed in anticipation of where they going.

“John, can I plug you?” Sherlock asked, pausing from his fingerwork to look imploringly at John.

“God yes. Do you even have to ask?” 

“No… John, I mean, can I plug you…” Sherlock blushed and looked down before continuing, “for _today_?”

 _Oh._ “You want me to wear the plug to work?” John asked, eyebrows raised. Sherlock reddened. “Is this a fantasy of yours, love?” Sherlock took a deep breath. He looked up at John and nodded. “Well, then, yes. You know I’d do anything for you,” John breathed out, his hand reaching to hold Sherlock’s unlubed one.

Sherlock smiled, a sexy, smouldering smirk, and capped the lube. He grabbed John by the legs so he was spread eagle under his face. His cool fingers pressed into John easily, making John gasp as they crooked against his prostate. He was moaning desperately within a few minutes, and arched his back as Sherlock added a third finger. Sherlock fucked him slowly and thoroughly with his fingers, loosening John for the plug. Then, when he felt that John was ready, he removed his fingers and aligned the plug with John’s hole.

“You’re sure about this, John?” he asked. 

“Ugh, yeah, please.”

Sherlock pushed in the plug slowly. The front half was bullet shaped, easing the entrance. “Just relax,” Sherlock murmured, and John took several deep breaths. The toy pressed on, getting wider as it went further in. Suddenly, it narrowed considerably, drawing the rest inside quickly. “Oh, Christ,” John gasped out breathlessly. “So, in this fantasy of yours, ah….” He paused to moan as moving his legs caused the toy to move inside of him. “Do I cum?”

Sherlock averted his gaze, looking conflicted. He seemed to be thinking very hard. “Not now. Unless you want to, I wouldn’t have a-“ John cut him off. 

“It’s okay. I’ll do it,” he said, squeezing the base of his cock to calm himself down. It was quite unpleasant, but for all of the wonderful nights Sherlock had indulged him, he figured he could deal with this inconvenience. Sherlock moaned and pressed a hand to his face. “Oh God, John, this is so, mmmmm.” He collected himself with a deep breath, and straightened out his back. “Let’s get to the Yard, then.”  
  
********  
  
After they had gotten on their clothes, John calmed down considerably. Not to say he was normal, because he most certainly was not. The plug felt huge inside of him, and moved uncomfortably with every step he took. No, he had calmed down to the point where he didn’t feel he would burst at the slightest stimulation. His hard-on had not receded completely, and he felt self-conscious about his ever-so-slightly swollen lips. Sherlock, however, seemed to think John looked acceptable. 

“John, you look fine,” he assured him. “I’ll be the only one who has any idea what’s inside you, all day, moving around in you, teasing you.” John squirmed at the thought. 

The two got into a cab outside of the flat. John found that if he walked on the sides of his feet, the plug moved less, and he could do so without drawing too much attention to himself. He got in the cab and gingerly sat down opposite to Sherlock. The detective seemed to have forgotten entirely about it, and was launching into work mode. A new body had been found on Whitcomb St, and forensics was waiting for Sherlock’s assistance identifying the cause of death.

John found it easy to relax and fall back into their routine work lives. When they arrived at the Yard, Sherlock paid the cabbie and went to John’s side to walk with him. The walk to the building suddenly seemed ridiculously long to John as he awkwardly maneuvered with the plug. Oh, he hoped, prayed, that he wouldn’t be expected to chase anything today. Sherlock, who had gotten half a step ahead of him, paused to let John catch up. Then, as he continued their taxi conversation about the details of the body, he grabbed John’s butt. John could tell that this was going to be a very long day.  
  
********  
  
And a long day it was. To John’s relief, Sherlock had been right, no one seemed to suspect anything odd, and his erection became unnoticeable as he adjusted to the plug. But Sherlock was making it incredibly hard to keep a straight face as he periodically would grab his butt, or spank him lightly, when no one was looking. A few times John almost gasped out loud. But he never asked Sherlock to stop. He didn’t want to think about it right now, but a subconscious part of him loved the kinkiness of it all. 

Finally, the day without end came to a close. The two walked to the street and hailed a cab wordlessly. As soon as they had given the cabbie directions, Sherlock grabbed John by the shoulders. His eyes were like icy flames. John swallowed hard.

“My God,” he whispered as he began to palm at John’s bulge lightly. “John, you have no idea how much…” he trailed off and removed his hand. The cab drove on in silence for a long five minutes before arriving at the flat. Sherlock promptly paid the cabbie and he and John all but ran to the door. As soon as John had unlocked it, Sherlock pushed him inside and pinned him against the wall. He began fiercely snogging him. John could feel the fire in Sherlock as he moaned into the kiss. He gasped as he felt Sherlock’s fingers deftly undoing his belt. “Oh John, you’re so good to me. You have no idea how hot that was, I could see you thinking about it all day, _oh_ ,” his brows twisted in pleasure. “John, we have to go upstairs,”

They hurried up the stairs, slamming the door behind them. They were immediately ripping each other’s clothes off, Sherlock popping off one of John’s buttons in the process. John was in nothing but his pants and was about to pull down Sherlock’s when he was roughly thrown down on the couch. Sherlock pulled down his pants and, without hesitating, took half of John’s cock into his mouth. John moaned out noisily at the suddenness of the silky wet heat. His hands went to Sherlock’s head, pulling at his wild curly hair. Sherlock gave fantastic head, sucking hard with hallowed cheeks, working his tongue against the glans. John groaned and writhed under him, his pent-up desire flaming. Sherlock began to bob against his cock. He took the entire length into his mouth before pulling back with a powerful suck, hands holding John’s hips in place.

The toy in him was moving as he bucked, almost but not quite hitting his prostate. “Aaaah…. Sherlock, oooh… the plug, could you- ooooh…” John lost ability to talk as Sherlock began pushing rhythmically at the plug, just far enough to send sparks through John. His toes curled and his back arched with every bob of Sherlock’s head and push of the toy. He was so, so close, he just needed a bit more. Sherlock, always the mind-reader, removed a hand from John’s hip and began to fondle at his heavy balls. The touch was all it took to set John over the edge. He came hard with a shout, the world around him reduced to white. Sherlock swallowed down the thick white ribbons, continuing to work John’s cock until he relaxed fully. 

“Oh Sherlock, God, that was incredible,” John said, stroking at Sherlock’s hair. He removed the plug carefully, gasping at the emptiness he felt as it popped out. Sherlock stared at it, his eyes scorching. “Now it’s your turn,” John said in a sultry voice, lowering himself to the floor. He kissed Sherlock open-mouthed, tasting himself as he wiggled Sherlock out of his pants. Sherlock seemed especially sensitive, keyed up from the fantasy, and John took advantage by teasing his nipples thoroughly before moving down. Sherlock jerked with every bite, gasping loudly when John licked away the sting with the flat of his tongue. John realized he was on the verge of coming, and lowered himself down to his groin.

John kissed the head of Sherlock’s pinkened cock lightly. Quite a bit of precum had accumulated, and John leisurely licked it up before moving back downward. He slowly, torturously made his way down, licking sensuously at his sac. John rolled Sherlock’s balls gently in his wet mouth for a few moments before releasing them. When he began licking at his perineum, Sherlock gasped. “Oh John, you’re…” John kissed down until he made his way to Sherlock’s hole. He was hoping that Sherlock was turned on enough to come from this, and bit back a moan at the thought.

Softly, John brushed his tongue against the hole. He lapped at it, alternating between flat-tongued swipes and teasing pokes. Sherlock’s legs were trembling around his head. John loved doing this to Sherlock, seeing him come undone as he teased him. He pressed his tongue in a bit farther, eliciting a mewl from Sherlock. Slowly, he began to fuck Sherlock with his tongue, going deeper with each thrust, until he was as far as he could go. Sherlock was ridiculously tight around his tongue as he probed slowly. The act had made Sherlock completely incoherent, and was he jerking his hips erratically. John reached out and held his hips strongly as he tongued his lover. Sherlock seemed so, so close, hanging on by just a thread. John closed his lips against Sherlock completely, going in as far as he possibly could, and removed a hand from his hips to give his cock slow, hard pulls. It only took three pulls before Sherlock was coming around him, yelling obscenities and holding John’s head in an iron grip. 

John worked Sherlock carefully, wringing out as many aftershocks as he could before pulling away. Sherlock had been reduced to jelly, and smiled when John met his face. They kissed, just brushing lips. “John, I love you so much,” Sherlock whispered.

John smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> infinite thank yous to notobvioustome for beta'ing :D


End file.
